


Stuffy

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 4





	Stuffy

Bodhi slowly awoke to the world with a sore throat. He kept swallowing at the post nasal drip but it was useless: he was sick. He felt Cassian stir next to him and tried to say good morning, only to sneeze. 

“Baby, are you sick?” Cassian asked, sitting up and rubbing Bodhi’s shoulder. Bodhi just nodded. He wasn’t even sure if he could talk.

“Let me go make you some tea,” he said, climbing out of bed. As soon as Cassian got up, Bodhi pulled the comforter close to him and groaned. He  _ hated  _ being sick.

Cassian returned several minutes later with tea and kneeled on Bodhi’s side, setting the tea on the nightstand.

“Do you need me to take your temperature baby?” he asked, smoothing his hand up and down Bodhi’s side. 

Bodhi sniffed, reaching for a box of tissues and blowing his nose. “No. I neeb mebicine.” 

“I’ll go get you some. Have your tea, your throat’ll feel better.” 

Bodhi nodded, sitting up and reaching for the tea and inhaling with an “ah.”

It was going to be a rough couple of days, but Bodhi knew it wouldn’t be so bad with his loving boyfriend by his side. 

  
  
  



End file.
